


Thanksgiving

by glassandroses, secondsineternity (glassandroses)



Series: Polyamory & Holidays [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Marvel Cinematic Universe Fusion, Alternate Universe - Shadowhunter Chronicles Fusion, Bisexual Wanda Maximoff, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/F, Lesbian Natasha Romanov, Maryse Lightwood Being An Asshole, Maryse Lightwood Redemption, Max Lightwood Lives, Mentioned Robert Lightwood - Freeform, Multi, Pansexual Isabelle Lightwood, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassandroses/pseuds/glassandroses, https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassandroses/pseuds/secondsineternity
Summary: Thanksgiving is coming up, and you and your girlfriends, Natasha and Wanda, have decided to spend the holiday with your family, the Lightwood-Banes. You’re excited to introduce your girlfriends to your dads, brothers, aunts and uncles.There's just one person you’re worried about- your grandmother, Maryse. Will she be accepting of your uncommon relationship, or will she refuse to accept it just like how she did with your dad?
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Luke Garroway/Maryse Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov/Reader
Series: Polyamory & Holidays [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708747
Kudos: 19





	Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know this is a Thanksgiving fanfic, but there are going to be slow updates so by the time this is finished it’ll be Thanksgiving already. 😂 #ThanksgivingInApril

It felt like forever, but it was probably only five minutes of trying to find the spare key to your apartment. You had forgotten your keys at home in the rush to get to work on time.

As you ran your finger across the top of the doorframe once again, you felt something cold and metallic. “Fucking finally,” you muttered to yourself as you slid the key into the keyhole and pushed open the door.

The sight that beheld you should’ve cheered you up, but it only barely did. Your girlfriends, Natasha Romanoff and Wanda Maximoff, were cuddled up on the couch watching the superhero movie that Wanda loved so much and munching away on movie snacks.

“Hey, welcome back.” Natasha waved at you over your shoulder.

You set your purse and belongings down on the entrance table. “Oh my god, I have had the worst day.”

You had their full attention now. They both frowned, scooting over on the couch to make room for you. Wanda patted the seat in between her and Natasha. “What happened, baby?”

With no further invitation, you collapsed and spilled. “I woke up late for work today, nearly got in a car crash and spilled coffee all over my blouse, had to change in the work bathroom, got yelled at by my boss for being late and got double the workload, and Marie, remember my friend from work? She quit today. Then when I got on my break, the Chick-fil-a across the street is out of chicken. Since when does Chick-fil-a run out of chicken? Then got yelled at by the boss again for taking too long on my lunch break and got dismissed early. When I left, the car wouldn’t start and I had to get a battery jump from Jeff, that perv who works on my floor. Then when I got back here, I realized I forgot my keys this morning and had to find the spare. So that was my day, and I just want to go to sleep.”

The girls were silent as you spoke, listening to every word. When you were done, Wanda gave you a sympathetic smile. “Well, at least you get to see your family for Thanksgiving this weekend.”

You blinked, confused. “My family... at Thanksgiving...?”

“We’re still going to Manhattan for Thanksgiving, right?” Natasha ran a hand through your hair.

Realization hit you like a truck. “...Oh fuck, I forgot!”

Wanda giggled, “You mean you forgot to tell your parents that we were coming down for Thanksgiving?”

You took a deep breath, preparing yourself for what you were about to say. You knew this was going to hurt them. “I mean, they know that I’m coming, they just... they don’t know about you two coming.”

The hurt looks on your girlfriends faces made your heart split in two. You put your head in your hands, not being able to look anymore. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry! My family, well more so my Mimi is just... not the most... open-minded. I mean, have two dads, but it took so long for my Mimi to even accept the fact that my dad had a boyfriend. I’m just... I’m just scared.”

Natasha sighed, opening her arms. “Come here, baby.”

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry...” You sobbed into Natasha’s shoulder.

“Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for.” Wanda cooed soothingly. “We know what it’s like to come out to your family.”

You peered up at the pair.

Natasha gave you a soft smile. “I came out to my sister, Yelena, after we had escaped the Red Room. She understood, we mainly grew up around other women and the men there were... not so pretty.” The three of you giggled at that. “My mom and dad, Melina and Alexei, they weren’t as accepting at first, but they’re trying.”

You reached up to hold Natasha’s cheek in your hand. She pressed into it, kissing your palm. Wanda followed suit, cupping her other cheek. It was a tender moment that couldn’t last forever, no matter how much you longed for it to.

Wanda cleared her throat. “My brother always told me that I wasn’t allowed to date boys until I was fifty, but I got around tat rule by dating women. I came out to Pietro and Lorna, my sister, when I turned eighteen. Pietro was happy for me but Lorna... Lorna and I don’t talk that much anymore.” She shrugged.

You and Natasha pressed light kisses to Wanda’s face, trying to bring the beautiful smile she normally wore back onto her face. When it reappeared, she gave you both a chaste kiss.

You wiped the dried tears from your face. “I’m sorry, I should’ve told them, or at least talked to you two.”

“It’s alright, this stuff can be scary sometimes.” Wanda smiled understandingly.

Natasha stood abruptly. “Let’s just restart the movie. I’ll go make some more popcorn and then Wanda and I will give you a massage.” She winked and left for the kitchen.

You looked at Wanda playfully, “Did she mean sexually, or...?”

Wanda shrugged back, an impish smile on her face. “With Nat, you’ll never know.” She started the movie over, the cartoon sequence starting up again.

“Is this that all-girl superhero movie with the really long title?”

“Bird of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn)?” Wanda asked, shoving a handful of yogurt-coated raisins in her mouth.

You rolled your eyes at her. “You’re such a geek.”

She crossed her arms over her chest defensively “Am not!”

“Are too!” You pushed back.

You both heard Natasha chuckle from the kitchen, making the both of you smile. Wanda pulled you into a hesitant, soft kiss that made your stress ebb away like waves in the ocean. You were so happy with these two wonderful women. They’re keepers, your dad would say.

Maybe this Thanksgiving wouldn’t be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, writing this made me realize how sapphic I am (which is a lot more than I already thought).


End file.
